Change
by Kawazu Hime
Summary: If you could change one thing, what would it be? After years of suppressing all that is paranormal and alien, a hard choice needs to be made. Very much a work in progress!


*Disclaimer* Yup. Don't own. I'd be cool if I did though!

So, I haven't written a fanfiction is six to eight years. If it's terrible, I am sorry. Thank you for taking your time to read this!

"If you could make one change, what would it be?" Dib had put his hand on his cheek, thinking about it. He just tapped his pencil against his cheek. Why was he even putting himself through this? It was just a stupid form. So, why was he putting so much thought into it? He shook his head. He had put his pencil down. He had stood up, stretching a bit.

"Maybe some lunch would help." He made his way downstairs. Thankfully the house was empty. That always made life so much easier for him. The last thing he needed to do was deal with people right now. He wasn't living at home anymore. He hadn't for a year now. He had rented a house with a few friends from college.

Dib started to rummage through the fridge. He had pulled out some cold lunch meat and a few other things. A nice sandwich would make him feel better. Get his mind off of this. He had taken a bite when his phone started to go off. "Oh, come on." He looked down at it. Was it already two in the afternoon? He was going to be late. Again. If he was late again, he would be fired. Fired meant no money, no money meant to rent and no rent meant moving back into his house with his dad. Not something he had any intent to do.

November. What an odd month. It wasn't thanksgiving yet, still everyone was already celebrating Christmas. He wasn't planning on getting hoe just yet. His roommate probably had his girlfriend over. That means that they are probably- Well, there was no reason to continue with that thought. So, a nice coffee shop it was. There was a local coffee shop he liked to frequent on days such as this.

He had gotten a nice hot chocolate and a window seat. Christmas music was planning through the speakers, snow was falling. Everyone around him seemed so happy. So, why wasn't he? He had a decent job, he wasn't living with his dad, and he had given up on the crazy of aliens. so, what was wrong?

When he was younger, all he cared about was catching aliens and proving that things like big foot existed. Things that only stupid kids cared about. Aliens weren't real. That was just his mind playing tricks on him. He knew that by now. Why was everyone just so happy?! Why couldn't he just be happy?

He went through his bag, pulling out his notebook. He was working on his homework. Sure, he had a good outlook in the math and science field. All he had to do was get through these classes. He would then have his degree. A degree would mean a better job. He wouldn't need a roommate and he could just live on his own.

He was trying to do his homework, but there was a couple sitting across from them. He couldn't help but let out a breath. When was the last time he even went out on a date with someone? His roommate had set him up with a girl once. Though, it ended horribly. She had spent the entire date on her phone, and he still had to pay for dinner. Seeing the happy couple doting on each other just made him more upset. He sank in his chair, lifting his book up. He didn't want to see this anymore.

When he had gotten home, he had seen a girl leaving. Good. he had gotten home at a good time. Though that girl had black hair. His roommates girlfriend had brown hair last he checked. He had made his way inside. "Hey, Sam." He seen his roommate chilling on that couch. "That girl- Wasn't Rachel was she?"  
>"Nope." He had reached over as he grabbed his drink, taking a drink of it. "That is Tammy. Broke up with Rachel. She was a draaaaag." He tilted his head over, looking at Dib, a grin on his lips.<p>

"Couldn't get her do-" Nope. He stopped himself there. It wasn't worth it. Dib knew better. He wasn't going to get into this right now.

"Man, you are too stressed out. When was the last time you were even laid?" He asked him. Seriously, Dib could be such a buzz kill sometimes. "You know what, I could find you a nice girlfriend, or you know.. just a quicky. Whatever." He just shrugged his shoulder. He and Dib had gone back pretty far. They had meet up sometime in high school. It was a few months after Dib had finally dropped the whole alien thing.

"Last week." He lied. To be honest, he and the ladies were kind of like oil and water. Though, he kind of seemed to be oil and water with everything. He had tried to date a couple of girls, but it just ended poorly. He had never even had sex before. He just couldn't get himself out there.

"By last week, I am going to go with never." He said to him. He gave Dib a dull look.

"I have to do my homework." He turned as he made his way upstairs. Though, as he was going up the stairs he could hear his roommate calling him a nerd. Nerd was a good way to put it. Though, when he made his way upstairs, the form was still sitting on the desk. The question was staring straight at him. "There is one change I would make."

When was it he became this shell? This shell of a person? He was to young to feel so empty. Too young or not, he was. He shifted as he put his head down on his desk. He took in a deep breath. If he was honest with himself, maybe he would be happy. But, if he was honest with himself, he could lose everything he had worked so hard for. He shifted, sliding off of his chair, onto the floor. He reached over to his mini fridge. "Come here.." He pushed it open, pulling out a bottle of half frozen chocolate milk. "You're the only thing that understands me." He just let out a small laugh, taking a drink of it. This was just what he needed.

After about a half hour of sulking, he finally got back up. He needed to get his homework done. He needed to finish his homework. Finals were coming up in a few weeks, he needed to be ready. He needed to stay at the top of his class. He needed to get his degree, he needed to get an internship. He just needed to move on with his life. It had been almost five years now. This sucked. Though, no matter how hard he tried to act like he had completely pushed it out of his life, he could see a paranormal magazine poking out from under his mattress. It was like a dirty magazine that a teenage would try to hid from their parents.

His homework could wait. He had a late night last night studying. A break couldn't hurt much. He had moved over to his bed. He had taken the magazine of shame and flopped on the bed. He started to flip through the pages, reading the article. The only time he really felt alive was when he read these things. If he could change one thing, he would be everything. While engrossed in his magazine, he had ended up falling asleep dreaming of a change he could never make.

So, it's been a long time! I hope that the first chapter was good. I am not so sure where I am going to go with this yet. I have a couple of ideas. But, if you have some, throw them at me! I would love to hear them!


End file.
